


宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞2⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 水嫩嫩の金可爱让我写个宝宝不刷牙，钢铁侠亲自上阵的梗，结果我邪恶了🤣🤣🤣高能预警😱😱😱非战斗人员请撤离现场‼️迅速🚷





	宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞2⃣️

  第二天沐浴晨曦，小Peter是在男人温暖的怀中醒来的。  
  朦胧中对上男人宠溺到化不开的眼神，男孩羞红了脸，心跳像在跑马拉松，不自觉拱到男人怀里躲开了那凝视。  
  “早安，kid。”  
  后脑被并不细致的手掌抚摸，额头印上一个轻吻，男孩抬头回了句“早安，Tony。”就匆匆低下头。  
  然后他看到了什么？  
  男人大喇喇地打开双腿侧卧，其间鼓涨的轮廓让男孩看傻了眼。  
  昨晚并没有看分明，他以为是错觉，现在他困难地咽下口水，相信了传闻都是真的。  
  听说Tony Stark开party，床上有十几个美女，全部倒下的，他还坐着喝酒⋯  
  天哪！他在想什么？！  
  摇头摇到崩溃，理智却没恢复多少。  
  目光追随着那个闪亮的男人没问题，大家都被他吸引；想被他拥抱也很正常，无数人都以被他拥抱为目标一一因为他的精神洁癖，平时甚少有人能近他的身⋯  
  这是真的吗？  
  心跳再次加速，欢脱地似乎要蹦出胸膛。  
  从昨晚回来，小Peter的双脚几乎没有沾地，被男人抱来抱去，连脱衣服和洗澡都一手包办了。  
  所以⋯他可以小小地开心一下吗？  
  男人左肘撑起身体重量斜倚在床上，兴致盎然地看着小东西一个人在那懊恼，兴奋，害羞，惊喜，然后突然扑进怀里用小脑袋蹭他胸口，撒娇卖萌的样子，要多可爱有多喜欢。  
  响亮的拍了下他白嫩光滑的屁股，男人用食指抵住他的额头拉开距离。  
  “起床吧，小可爱。”  
  拿到Dummy送来的童装，男人迎着男孩被吸引到失神的目光，心情舒畅地帮他穿衣服和袜子，然后抱起他去梳洗。  
  用牙线清洁自己时，Tony才发现小朋友没有牙刷。耸耸肩，默默让Friday办好。  
  洗完脸后又帮他洗干净，男人抱起他的小朋友走向小餐厅。  
   鉴于早餐时间已过，Tony并没有去16楼就餐。事实上他几乎每天都不去。  
  灵感通常来自半夜，这是从事创造性工作的铁律。熬夜对男人来说是家常便饭。  
  所以，他的早餐是甜甜圈加咖啡。  
  男孩的早餐是牛奶泡Weetabix。  
  “Tony，”嘴里含着勺子，大眼睛忽闪忽闪地望着男人，男孩抿嘴咽下一口流食，“早上吃那个不好。”  
  男人端着咖啡杯笑了。“所以呢？”  
  举起手里的勺子，艰难地抬高到男人嘴边，期待的眼神紧锁着他。  
  蹙眉看了勺子又看看男孩，Tony把头扭向一边。  
  “您是不是不喜欢我？”男孩举着勺子，倔强地直面男人，似有泪意。  
  “⋯”Tony无奈地吞下勺里的食物。  
  迎接他的是小卷毛灿烂的阳光笑容。  
   小东西愉快地吃了一大口，仰头看着男人嚼得起劲。  
  Tony以手抚额翻了个白眼。  
  瞧那个小样一一 果然还是个小孩子！  
   无奈地对着又递来的勺子扁扁嘴，男人还是选择了顺从地喝下。  
  没等他咽下，勺子又递了过来。  
  “Kid，我是个大人你知道吗？大人！”男人不再屈从，重新拿起咖啡杯，“你不能逼我吃小孩子的早餐知道吗？”  
  男孩摇着头，模样极为无辜。  
  “你这样会得高血压，变成不健康的大胖子，再也穿不上战衣，不能保护地球的。”  
   “你认真的？确定不是在诅咒我？嗯～”男人挑起左眉，玩味地歪头看向一脸认真的小朋友。  
  “人要学会面对错误。”小脸上笑开了花，“就算你是钢铁侠也不能免俗。”  
  “就算变胖了，穿不上战甲又能怎样呢？”男人把目光放远，浑身上下散发着落寞。他在乎的人总在离开，努力伸手也抓不住越来越远的心。  
  “我会一直在你身边的。”  
  好临居就算变小了，攀爬能力依然出色，三两下爬上男人大腿，努力想给男人一个爱的抱抱，奈何小胳膊小腿抱不住人。  
  搂住男孩温热的身体，男人深吸了一口他颈间太阳的味道，起伏的心绪渐渐平静下来。  
  就算被整个世界遗弃又怎样？他不是还有这个天使吗？  
  其实之前就算被全世界关注，被爱人和朋友包围，有一处地方也总是空落落的。尤其是索科维亚事件及内战爆发后，他的内心一直饱受煎熬，直到那小子横空出世。  
  就在那空缺要被填满时，他和一半人消失了。望着空了的臂弯，他的世界遭遇了末日。  
  他刚才说会一直在我身边？  
  男人垂下卷翘的长睫，别开那孩子永远坚定的注视，忽略从心底升腾起的喜悦，约束自己不去期待。  
  对一个小孩子的话，放在心上是不是太草率太傻？  
   “Nat说让你照顾我是和你开玩笑的。”再抬头，男人已经恢复了戏谑的表情，“我没事，我很好，ok？”  
    “医生说骨头受伤要好好养着，你这样做是不对的。”男孩从他腿上站起来，让自己和男人视线齐平，严肃地扶正他的脸。“你必须对自己负责。”  
  “好好，你说的对，所以我们可以去工作了吗？”  
  “可是您昨晚上工作到深夜了，应该好好休息才对。”  
  “我很好，很健康。工作让我快乐。”用力揉搓了一把眼前的小卷毛，男人抱起小朋友往工作室去。  
  实验室的门紧闭。  
  男人翻了个白眼。  
  “Fri，这是怎么回事？”  
  “Sir，经过完全评估，如果您继续之前的状态下去，危及生命的机率将高达85％，警报未解除前，您需要执行全面的复健方案。”  
  “所以你们是想造反吗？”气愤，无奈和失落在胸膛发酵，男人呼吸都粗重了。  
  “为什么？”颤抖的声音在耳边响起。  
  男人不经意地瞟了一眼，却移不开视线。  
  “为什么⋯这么不爱惜自己？”大颗的泪珠从眼眶滑落，堕上男人裸露的手臂，带着烧灼的温度。  
  想到男孩每一次危险时挡在身前的背影，男人的火气瞬间全消。  
  是的，因为他回来了，他不知所措。压抑自己不想不看甚至遗忘他，用拼命工作掩饰内心的焦虑，疲惫不堪的精神无以为继，他一直处在崩溃边缘。  
  “爱你的人会心痛的。”小朋友抚摸着他泛白的胡须，用溢满泪水的双眸爱怜地看着他。  
  “已经没有人了。”  
  曾经的爱人嫁给了他的保镖兼司机，并肩作战的伙伴们各奔东西，唯一想要的人⋯他要不起。  
  “所以⋯你根本就不喜欢我对吗？”悲伤淹没了天使，他抓住胸前的衣服，喉咙痛到说不出话。  
  “对不起！”暴发出巨力挣脱了男人，男孩光着脚跳下地，奔向电梯独自离开了。  
  “Boss，Mr.Parker是真的爱您。另外，外面下着大雨。”  
   男人一动不动地站在原地。  
   谁能告诉我一一什么是对的，什么又是错的？有些事情一旦开始就无法停止。三年后五年后⋯或者明天他就反悔了呢？  
  已经这个年纪，自我世界再次崩塌他承受不起。所以⋯


End file.
